villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Todd Williams
Todd Williams is the main antagonist of Kara's story in the 2018 interactive thriller videogame Detroit: Become Human. He is the extremely abusive father of a little girl named Alice, and one day he buys the android Kara. However, after seeing the abuse, Kara decided to fight back, take Alice, and escape the abusive household. He was portrayed by Dominic Gould. Biography Early life Nothing is known about Todd's childhood, although it could be presumed that his parents may have been somewhat abusive to him. Todd was once a successful taxi driver and family man, but his life took a turn to the worse in his 30's. His job as a taxi driver was replaced by androids. Todd's wife left him, bringing their daughter, presumably because of him using the highly addictive drug Red Ice. He bought an android child, Alice, and a household android, Kara, treating them as if they were his original daughter and wife. ''Detroit: Become Human'' Having already destroyed Kara multiple times before the game even begins, Kara was repaired, but lost her memory. She returns to Todd, and he strictly tells Kara to clean the house, already having a seemingly angry personality. While she's cleaning, Todd will suddenly yell at Kara while watching an ice hockey game to give him a beer. He starts smoking a bunch of red ice, and if the player makes it so that Kara sees Todd's red ice, he will viciously push her and tell her not to "touch his stuff". Todd's first possible death happens in chapter two, "Stormy Night". Todd will throw a sudden temper tantrum on Alice, and tell her that everything is her fault. It's possible to leave Todd alive, and cause him to apologize, but still trying to stop Kara and Alice from escaping. However, it is possible to kill Todd in this chapter, as Kara finds a gun in one of Todd's shelves, which she may use in self-defense. The opposite can happen as well; Todd can kill both Alice or Kara depending on the player's choices, although this is extremely uncommon among players. If Todd does not die, he has multiple cameos throughout the game. One such example is when he shows up in Connor's story, the chapter "Waiting for Hank...", where he tells the police station about Kara attacking him, wanting to get her arrested. Connor himself cannot actually interact with Todd. If Kara and Alice stay in a motel and leave Todd alive, he reappears in "On the Run", where he is interviewed on a television news channel. He tells them that Kara attacked him "for no reason" and about Alice disappearing, overall stating that he dislikes how the evolution of androids is going. In his final appearance, "Battle for Detroit", if he isn't killed in "Stormy Night", Todd will always end up alive, no matter the choice. If Kara doesn't find the pictures of Todd's old family(or simply not mention them), Todd will tell the U.S. Soldiers that Kara is an android, which will cause them to execute her. If Luther is still alive, he will protect Kara and Alice from the soldiers. However, if Kara sees the pictures of Todd and his family in "Stormy Night", she will tell him about his backstory, which will make him emotional, and he will hug and apologize to Alice. If this happens, Todd will leave the androids alone and will wish them good luck. =Navigation= de:Todd Williams Category:Abusers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Master of Hero Category:Addicts Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Spouses Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable